supernatural_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ryuhei Kitano
Ryuhei Kitano is a fan-made mutant. Appearance Ryuhei is average height and weigh for a 21-year old guy. He is fairly muscular Personality History Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' His projection of psychokinetic energy enables him to levitate objects, and propel or manipulate them however he wishes. **''Flight: ''He can lift himself and move through the air to simulate flight with his telekinesis. **''Thermokinesis:'' He can stimulate individual molecules to create heat. **''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. **''Telekinetic Katana: ''Ryuhei can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, his katana can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. He can also use his swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Ryuhei's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, he can use his psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. **''Tactile Telekinesis:'' He can use his telekinesis to enhanced his speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills into superhuman levels. **''Intuitive Aptitude:'' He can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. He can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present **''Matter Alteration:'' The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite his own genome. **''Psionic Spikes:'' The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. **''Forcefields:'' He has the ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even teh most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air and repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Ryuhei has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. **''Biophysical Control:'' Ryuhei can control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. **''Inanimate Disintegration:'' He has the ability to cause inanimate objects in his presence to disintegrate. **''Phasing:'' He can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of his body around another object's as the user moves forward. **''Invisibility:'' He possesses the ability to mentally bend light waves around himself, rendering him invisible. **''Limited Reality Warping:'' Ryuhei has the slight ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within his immediate area. **''Telekinetic Animation:'' He has the ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to his will by projecting part of his mind into them. **''Telekinetic Holograms:'' He can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create vivid holograms. **''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' He has the ability to feel the texture of objects that he has a psychokinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a psychokinetic hold on are similarly composed.